


maybe tomorrow is a better day

by XMRomalia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Кевин вспомнил. Но не слишком ли поздно?





	

Капля воды стекала по щеке, и мужчине думалось, что это, должно быть, идет дождь. Соленый, грубый, такой, какой часто шел в Дезерт Блаффс, который он, возможно, когда-то любил… или ненавидел. Который заставлял его испытывать эмоции, прятаться под зонтиком или же подставлять щеки каплям — не важно. Эмоции. Чертовы эмоции. Как же они были, ха, Кевину непривычны.  
  
Дождь же прекратился, наверное, столь же быстро, сколь и начался. Его и не было вовсе, говорить коли честно, но почему-то щеки у человека с темными глазами были влажные, и влажность эта была не от привычной крови, что коркой стягивала кожу, о, нет.  
  
Это были слёзы, наверное. Слёзы, потому что дождь никогда не ограничивается парой капель, он всегда идет либо ливнем, точно ведро опрокинули на голову, либо мерно-мерно. Но никогда — каплями. Эти мысли вызывали, пожалуй, грустную усмешку.  
  
Он еще, оказывается, помнил, как плакать.  
  
Небо было темным, скоро должен был прийти рассвет, тот самый, что предзнаменовывал его конец, его кончину, полное растворение в пустоте. Но знаете, ха? Кевину было ни капельки не страшно. Сжимая в ладони письмо, он отстраненно смотрел на горизонт, ожидая. При этом, ха, не зная, чего именно. Вот просто ожидая, как ждет пухленькая девушка вечернего свидания, как с трепетом ждет мужчина дня появления на свет собственного сына — так ждал и Кевин. Только, право дело, без той же нотки смеха, без веселья, без радости. Словно его сознание пустое, будто там, где больше не было место наигранному счастью, было глухо без него.  
  
Было, ха, хоть шаром покати без металлической боли от неверных мыслей. Привычной боли. Смешно. Смешно и больно — и Кевин с отстраненным смешком думал, что, пожалуй, взаправду плачет, хотя нет — скорее рыдает. Поднятая ладонь, которой он коснулся своей щеки, подтвердила догадку.  
  
Интересно, когда он в последний раз по-настоящему плакал?  
  
Честно сказать, воспоминания ускользали сквозь пальцы точно пепел, и думать о чем-либо, не сомневаясь, было трудно. Потому что кто мог подтвердить, что вот эти воспоминания — да, по-настоящему его, принадлежат лишь ему и только ему, в то время как вот эти — ложны, отголоски сна или, что еще хуже — те, что навязаны? Кевин сомневался. Он глядел на ладонь, где солёная влажность слёз смешивалась с кровью — и его, и чужой — и вспоминал о том, как однажды, когда боль становилась уже слабее, когда мысли немного прояснялись, он смотрел на Карлоса так, словно сам был каменным изваянием. Тот спрашивал его, тот в какой-то мере волновался за него — Кевин же только и смог в тот миг выдохнуть, не зная, кто говорит в нем — он сам, сломленная куколка Стрекс… или кто-то еще:  
  
— Ты мне напоминаешь человека с тех времен, когда еще была ночь.  
  
После его рвало, ибо боль не отпускала окончательно, контроль пусть и слабел, но не спадал с концами, и каждую крупицу воспоминаний он отвоевывал в бессмысленной войне, воюя с тем, что с ним бороться не желало. Сражаясь с тем, что уже было победителем. Глупая битва. Ненужная война.  
  
Порой он бесил Карлоса. Сильно, настолько, что в чужих глазах расцветала ненависть, иногда — нотка отвращения, точно Кевин был не живым человеком, а ходячим трупом, телом без души. Возможно, Карлоса волновало то, что он догадывался о причине положения голоса Дезерт Блаффс. Это вполне, вполне вероятно, хотя может все было и потому, что мужчине не было приятно смотреть на Кевина, ибо в мыслях сразу во всех цветах разрастался образ столь же сломленного Сесила…, а может еще было что-то, о чем человек с полостью вместо глаз не догадывался, кто знает.  
  
Карлос лишь однажды спросил, выдыхая то ли отчаянно, то ли резко, словно думая, что это вынудит Фри отстать, вынудит его перестать улыбаться столь жутко, столь странно и не по-человечески:  
  
— Кого же, если не секрет?  
  
Кевина тогда это взаправду вынудило впасть в ступор. Помнится, он тогда еще застыл, проводя подушечками пальцев по камню, глядя темными провалами в пустоту. Он тогда вновь улыбнулся, но уже — живо; так, как усмехается человек, не знающий, что ответить, что сказать и как. Давно Кевин так не улыбался. Очень, очень давно.  
  
— Я не знаю. Он жил во времена, когда еще были тени.  
  
Тогда, кажется, еще поднялся легкий ветер, и завывание песков заглушили последнюю фразу, а может вынужденному изгнаннику просто не желалось её слышать.  
  
— Его тень была прекрасна, Карлос.  
  
Рассвет приближался быстро, чересчур проворно, и не было и капельки надежды на то, что он не придет. Или на то, что он придет чуть-чуть попозже, позволив перед смертью надышатся, позволив ощущать песок, точно стеклянную крошку, под пальцами еще некоторое время. Но… что бы было, даже если бы он не пришел? Даже если бы ему, Кевину, было бы суждено выжить, спастись?  
  
Найтвел бы пал. Разрушился, сломился не телесно, но морально. Так же, как ранее — Дезерт Блаффс.  
Так же, как его чертов дом.  
  
Перед глазами тенями виделись… люди. Это было странно. Он прикончил стольких; он умер, казалось бы, и сам, но сейчас он видел нечто, от которого что-то дрожало, трепетало там, где-то под ребрами. Народ. И он — в их главе. С кем-то. Кем-то, кого вспомнить не получалось, как бы ни хотелось, как бы ни желалось.  
  
Опустившись лицом на колени и обвив их руками, Кевин прикрыл глаза.  
  
Монитор. Он видел как наяву монитор, собственные руки, бегущую строку текста, и как взаправду ощущал запах чертового кофе, что был ненавистен во столько же раз, сколько и любим. А еще — чай. Чужие руки поставили на стол чуть левее его руки чашку, а губы — коротко клюнули его в висок, целуя мягко и забавно, так, как, пожалуй, целуют не в первый и не в последний раз. Он не знал, кем был этот человек. Не знал, но чувство гребанной теплоты расплывалось в грудной клетке в том месте, где должно было быть сердце, и на губы лезла глупая, едва-едва заметная улыбка.  
  
— Не засиживайся допоздна. — Он мог разобрать смысл, но не мог ощутить гамму голоса, он видел чужие ладони с маленькими крапинками несмываемых чернил на пальцах, но не находил сил для того, чтобы повернуть голову. Ха, глупость. Это было воспоминанием из прошлого, Стрекс никогда бы не подарили ему таких мыслей, а думы из сна никогда не бывали еще такими реальными. А значит — он переживал это. И значит, что эти руки принадлежали тому человеку, кем для Сесила был Карлос. Человеку, которого Кевин, должно быть, любил.  
  
Он хотел повернуть голову сейчас. Вот взять — и сделать это; увидеть, черт возьми, лицо того мужчины, чью тень он видел на краю собственного обзора. Хотел. Но в то время и тот час его волновала лишь бегущая строка, лишь сценарий, чертов сценарий, который стоило бы спустить в бездну за его откровенную бездарность и ненужность, неважность, мелочность.  
  
— Я подумаю. — Отвечали его собственные губы и тот человек, которого Кевин, пожалуй, ненавидел.  
  
Звезды пропадали одна за другой. Он никогда не замечал их раньше, его волновало лишь строительство, он словно был безумен от этого, от мысли о восставшем из пепла Дезерт Блаффс. Но что сейчас? Город стоит, в нем гулко от пустоты и от скрежета вечно работающих американских горок. Что стоит делать сейчас?  
  
Все еще обнимая свои колени, Кевин думал, что пора поставить точку в собственной чертовой жизни.  
  
Звучит, пожалуй, слишком самоубийственно, но на деле он уже обречен, и думать об этом сейчас было попросту глупо. Он — уже труп, а значит убивать его бессмысленно, лишено любой логики и подставы. Убить его — милосердие. Кевин не заслужил милосердия.  
  
Закрывая глаза, он вновь думал о милом, любимом Дезерт Блаффс. О том, что осталось там, в настоящем городе, а не в его сделанной наспех подделке. Что там? Что осталось от того, кем был он, от того образа, коим был город?  
  
— Если случится самое плохое, ты должен предупредить остальных. — Опять голос, вновь голос того же человека, что подавал ему чай. Закрыв глаза, Кевин дрожал от ненастоящего холода, и почему-то образные ладони, которыми кто-то сжимал его пальцы, казались настоящими, слишком правдивыми, как для тени прошлого, дымки минувшего. Те были шероховатыми, пятнышки же от чернил почти исчезли, заменившись царапинками, что выдавали упорную работу над чем-то мелким, но неоспоримо важным.  
  
— Мы сможем. — Его собственный же голос дрожал, и человек, чье лицо он никак не мог рассмотреть, смеялся. Его смех напоминал треск костра, скрежет ногтя по стеклу, но Кевину казалось, что нет на свете звука для него роднее, милее. — Нам никого не придется предупреждать. Мы победим.  
  
— Мы? О, мой свет, ты всегда работал за двоих, разве нет?  
  
Кевину казалось, что в тот момент ему было смешно, хотя одновременно он и желал задушить своего собеседника за столь простые, но в какой-то мере обидные слова. Вот ублюдок, что с него взять? Кевин вспоминал по капельке, по крапинке то, как притягивал за шиворот смеющегося мужчину, закрывая глаза в доверительном жесте, как тихонечко его целовал, ощущая на губах привкус пепла. Сухо, но чувственно, мягко не смотря ни на что.  
  
Раскрывая глаза и видя, что звёзды продолжали исчезать одна за другой в предрассветной мгле, ему казалось, что он рождается заново. Потому что воспоминания приходили, медленно, точно собираясь с разбросанных мозаик в одну единственную и неповторимую картинку. Работал за двоих. Он сам. За двоих. Господи.  
  
Воспаленные мысли сменяли одна другую быстро, слишком быстро. Восстание. Переворот. Попытка, всего-навсего попытка сделать жизнь немножечко легче, спасти город, который любишь. Сделать в жизни хоть что-то, черт подери, правильно. Так, чтобы потом не сожалеть.  
  
Он вспоминал работу до полуночи, когда чужой храп слышался даже на другой части квартиры, и это бесило, до жути бесило. Вспоминал улыбку, готовку бутербродов и вечное отлынивание своего любовника, что так его злило, едва не до крику и до шипения. А тот? Тот смеялся, пожимая плечами и признавая собственную ничтожность, слабость, глупость:  
  
— В своей дневной норме ты всегда работаешь за двоих, солнце, разве нет?  
  
И еще волосы, ха. Кем бы тот человек ни был, он обожал чуть отросшие локоны, которые Кевин неряшливо собирал в хвостик, дабы те не мешались. Кажется, Фри попросту не находил времени сходить к парикмахеру, а может он просто однажды услышал шепоток возлюбленного — «знаешь, тебе бы пошли длинные». Кто знает, воспоминания сходились клубком влюбленных змей, и вырвать что-то из контекста было трудно, почти невозможно.  
  
Тот человек же? Безымянный с милейшими крапинками чернил на пальцах?  
  
Ха, он следил за волосами Кевина, расчесывал, заплетал-расплетал их в разные косички и узелки, делая это мягко и осторожно, так, что работягу это ни капли не отвлекало от занятия. Вот совсем-совсем не отвлекало, разве что странно было по окончанию отчета глянуть в зеркало и обнаружить не кривой, наспех сделанный пучок, а десяток косичек, собранных на макушке недорогой заколкой.  
  
Заколки. Кевин никогда их не покупал, но они всегда у него были. Кажется, ему их дарили. Без слов, просто подсовывая их в рюкзак, в карманы, так, что вроде и покупал, а вроде и свое.  
  
Тот заботился о нем. Следил за ним. Кевин? Он никогда толком этого не понимал.  
  
А сейчас, ха, не мог даже вспомнить его лица и имени, хотя желание билось воспаленной мыслью в мозгу.  
  
И когда он вспомнил последний фрагмент, буквально на секундочку, на минуточку Кевин пожалел, что решил припомнить все. Решил вскрыть то, что вскрывать не стоило. Не стоило, Господи.  
  
Перед глазами виделась кровь, но от этого не было ни хорошо, ни мило сердцу. От этого отвратительного, скользкого зрелища к горлу подступал ком отчаяния, страха, шепота надрывного, точно натянутая до предела струна. Нет, этого не может быть. Это не могло произойти с ним, с ними двумя, с переворотом. Господи, нет. Нет, нет-нет-нет…  
  
Он звал того человека по имени; он падал на колени пред ним в секундном параличе, который необъясним для тех, кто не испытывал того, что в ту секундочку сумел испытать Кевин. Чужое тело было сломлено, точно кукла, в ладони его послание от тех, кто мучил его, но Фри было наплевать. Настолько, что он не обращал на бумажку и толики внимания, даже не пытаясь её поднять после того, как она выпала из негнущейся сломанной кисти мужчины, падая в лужу чуть засохшей крови.  
  
Кевин поднял его тогда, убаюкивал. Пожалуй это выглядело жалко, пожалуй то, как он гладил умирающего по щекам, при этом дрожа сам, точно осиновый лист на ветру, точно его било лихорадкой, точно умирал он сам, а не его возлюбленный — выглядело жалко. Но ему было наплевать. Настолько, насколько возможно. Нет, пожалуйста. Нет, не так, не так, Господи…  
Его лица он не мог разглядеть даже сейчас. Не мог, видел очертания, но они не запоминались, не вбивались в память, и от этого ненависть к себе клубилась слишком сильно, слишком быстро и резко.  
  
На чужих губах виднелась кривая улыбка. Тому человеку больно, ужасно страшно, но он нашел силы поднять ладонь и огладить щеку Кевина, тихо хрипя-булькая, пытаясь смеяться.  
  
— Тебе придется работать за двоих, мое солнце.  
  
Тень. У этого мужчины. Была. Тень. И Кевин, как бы то ни было смешно, видел собственное отражение в чужих глазах. Настоящих, целых, нетронутых. Отражение, где был человек, напуганный до крику… с глазами. Тоже. У него тоже были целые глаза, не темные провалы, не пустота. Глаза. И они были такими же, пожалуй, какие были у Сесила, когда тот узнал о том, как Карлоса подстрелили. Это были глаза человека, что потерял надежду, что прижимал тело мужчины со слабо-слабо бьющимся сердцем к себе крепко, слыша на грани шепота голос, принадлежащий любимому. Пожалуй, в эти секундочки ему взаправду хотелось оглохнуть:  
  
— Убей меня, мой свет. Больно. Слишком больно.  
  
Он не хотел. Кевин желал убедить его, спасти…, но на этих словах глаза его милого человека лопнули, точно воздушные шарики. Резко, без предупреждения. Быстро.  
  
И в этот же момент, наверное, Кевин и осознал, что все, черт возьми, потеряно.  
  
Дрожа в агонии, тот мужчина только и мог, что шептать — убей, убей, убей, молю — и Фри не мог не послушать того, кто молил столь отчаянно и страшно, желая покоя, желая, черт возьми, наконец-то не чувствовать боль.  
  
Нож, подаренный на один из кучи глупых Дезерт Блаффских праздников, вошел в чужую ямку над ключицами как влитой. Вошел, и чужие хрипы медленно-медленно, но все сходили на нет.  
  
Кевин же, глядя на чужие губы, с дрожью осознавал — они проиграли. Все, финита ля комедия. Он не сможет сам сделать то, что делали они вместе; не сможет привести людей к победе, как не смог спасти единственного человека во всем Дезерт Блаффс, что был ему дороже работы, дороже осознания важности труда, дороже, дерите его семеро, всего. Даже, черт подери, самого себя.  
  
 _Ему солгали._  
  
Открывая воспаленные веки и ощущая легкий, приторный звон прошлого, Кевин выдыхал. Последний. Он — последний, и пусть Стрекс сломили его тело, сломили его сознание и сделали это даже не единожды — его душа осталась непреклонна. Цела. Закрыта за тысячью замков, за семью тысячами запретов, но жива. Монолитна. Треснувшая, но не разбитая.  
  
— Я жив, — он говорит эти слова рассвету, приходящему солнцу, самому Богу словно бы на зло, — и я вспомнил.  
  
Первые лучи солнца, точно змеи, подступали к городу-призраку, копии Дезерт Блаффс. Подступали, пожрали его, но Кевину было совершенно не страшно. Он, не оборачиваясь, ощущал чужое дыхание в затылок, призрачную руку, что обнимала его за плечо… и пальцы с крапинками чернил, что сплелись с его собственными, живыми, в замок.  
  
Улыбающийся Бог пришел, но Кевин не дрожал и не боялся. Он сделал то, что должен был сделать.  
  
Он — последний воин мертвой земли, провалившейся революции, и под утренними лучами ложного солнца песок напоминал эфемерные потоки крови, что текли по улицам Дезерт Блаффс когда-то, растворяясь дымкой в солнечном свету. Чужие руки сжимали крепко, даруя поддержку, даруя человеку осознание того, что бояться не стоит. Что он — не один, и что оглянись он обратно, и взору его предстанут все те, кого он вел к победе. Все те, кто пали за то, чтобы Дезерт Блаффс был свободен. Те, кто в итоге пали для того, чтобы Найтвелл стоял еще сотню веков.  
  
Он живой, и он последний. Кевин — герой, победитель проваленной революции.  
  
И его последние слова Улыбающемуся Богу, ха, звучат громом, набатом, словно бы он в последней секунде своей жизни, сжимая чужую призрачную ладонь, он хотел доказать, что его, ха, сломить не получилось, не вышло, не удалось.  
  
— Его звали Диего. — Выдохнул он жарко.  
  
Запрокидывая же голову на чужое, призрачное плечо, Кевин думал, наверное, что умирать вовсе не страшно.  
  
И что, пожалуй, плакать он не разучился.


End file.
